


Underestimate (Yes, all of you)

by zhangkylin



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Break Up, Bromance, F/M, Gen, Good Asmodeus, M/M, Other Characters - Freeform, Post-Break Up, no one dies, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangkylin/pseuds/zhangkylin
Summary: “When will you tell him about yours?”“I don’t know”“Tell him, Da will listen to you and will understand, just like he is with me”“I hope so. Da?”“It’s dad, he treats me as his own and I love him as my father”
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Dick Grayson, Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> Dick is a character from Batman, he is a hero - Nightwing, who has his own comic about him. His real name is Richard John Grayson but he prefers to be called Dick, because bases on his words Richard is too formal  
> About the conversation between Jonathan and Dick:  
> "Word in italics" - Dick's, through mind (I don't know which word describes it more correctly... Sorry)  
> "Normal" - other's

I have some ideas about a crossover fic... well not really crossover when there is only Dick in Shadowhunter’s verse:

\- Dick is kind of baby demon of Edom, the Lilith’s forgotten child, Dick is a baby! He still can’t talk and walk properly but he can talk with others through their mind, at first only with Alec, he even can make himself invisible. He can’t use all his abilities very well, it improves during time

\- Timeline: before Alec meets Magnus the first time, Alec’s siblings and Clary break rules from time to time and Alec takes the consequences, Lydia – she doesn’t die in this fic, Jocelyn’s accident, the Soul Sword leads to break up

\- There are many things which will different from the canon, much, such as:

\+ Jonathan leaves Valentine because he can’t bear abusive actions from him, and because it makes him remember time with Lilith

\+ Jonathan and Alec have bonding times, they become close friend

\+ Isabella, Jace and Clary maybe a little jerk at first but they become more respect later

\+ Many other characters who will be loyal Shadowhunters under Alec’s command

\+ Shadowhunters in The New York Institude and Downworlder from Downworler Cabinet actually appreciate him

\+ No body swap between Valentine and Magnus. Valentine is arrested

\+ Max doesn’t die

\+ Magnus hurts Alec emotionally and doesn’t take other’s advices which will lead to the most regret thing of his life

\+ Dick always with Alec, goes with him through his difficult times, he becomes Jonathan’s nephew and Jonathan is his favourite uncle.

\+ Both of them swear to protect their the most precious person. And absolutely you don’t want to make them mad

\+ Good Asmodeus

_\------ ㆆᴗㆆ ------_

Here a small piece of this fic:

“ _You are not like him_ ” - Dick points to Alec then to Jonathan

“Of course I’m not but I want to. And you have demon blood inside like man” - Jonathan replies without taking his gaze off Alec

_“_ _Yes, I’m not but he doesn’t hate me but accept me_ _”_

“He is a good person and a wonderful leader. Of course he won’t” – little smile on Jonathan’s face

_“_ _When will you tell him about yours?_ _”_

“I don’t know”

_“_ _Tell him, Da will listen to you and will understand, just like he is with me_ _”_

“I hope so. Da?”

_“_ _It’s dad, he treats me as his own and I love him as my father_ _”_


	2. New adventure: a kid?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why can't he stay with his adorable baby? But he is dragged inside troubles again, again and again with them? He doesn't hate Clary Fairchild but Azezel! The young girl always pushes his buttons  
> Azazel blesses his life....

Midnight, in the heat of summer, after finished his solo patrol - which he uses to realese his irritation beside his siblings are suspended anyway. Alec walks slowly back to the Institude then he hears a cry, belongs to baby. He runs to the direction while taking his bow out and sets the arrow on, carefully approach where the cry begins. It comes from dark alley, when he walks pass a dumpster, he finally catches who is crying. At the corner outside the dumpster. He sees a bundle of clothes and movement under it, he lifts the edge of clothes, discover a baby who is crying with all his tiny lungs

He scoops the baby up into his arms, the kid is between 2 and 3 with loose clothes drap around himself, definitely not belong to him. There are blood on both his hands and a little on his left cheek

Alec pull his jacket off and uses it to wrap around the baby to provide warmer. He checks over for injuries and sigh with relief when there’s none can be found but the kid is still crying and doesn’t seem like stop soon. Alec bounces the kid slightly while mumbles a lullaby as he used to delude his siblings. The baby senses someone holds him, but realises this person doesn’t want to harm him but to soothe him, he stops crying instead he reachs his chuppy hand to pat on Alec’s cheek and giggles. The baby’s laugh erases all Alec’s worries and upset mood, makes his face lighten up

“Who is the good boy?? It’s you!”

Alec coos mildly because of the baby’s cuteness, he continues rocking and blowing to his tummy to make the boy laughs. The baby laughs so hard enough to cast his blue eyes flashes to the silver ones and quicky back to normal. But Alec still can see it, he wonders because only who has magic, literally is warlock or someone has demon’s blood in their veins are able to change their eyes’s colour. He whispers

“Who are you, kid?”

Then he feels like a fool, how a baby between 2 and 3 can answer his question. But a voice rings through his mind

_“I’m Richard Grayson, but call me Dick!”_

He looks down at the kid, his mouth opens slightly

“Is it you?”

 _“Yes, mister grummy!”_ \- the ki- Richard pats his cheeks with bot his chubby hands

“Not grummy, I’m Alec” - he chuckles

_“Hi Alec!”_

“Hello Richard, want to come with me?”

 _“Yes!”_ \- he laughs harder

Then on the street in dark night, there’s a Shadowhunter holds a kid on his arms carefully, they talk gently with each other while walk toward the Institude, internal Alec is thinking about what the hell he is going to do with this situation. Dick looks left and right during their small walk, he pats Alec’s cheek, point to something he finds interested and giggles, each time, the boy's eyes change colour, Alec explains or stops to let the boy doing what he finds interest patiently. The more they talk and laugh with each other, it becomes easier for Alec to make decision, he will hide the baby in his room and find his parents, without telling anyone espeacially his parents, but there’s one more difficult thing, how he can walk inside and to his room with the baby in his arm

Alec looks down to the baby and talks to him with gently voice

“Can you become invisible but only I can smsee you? Just for some minutes” - he feels lightly dumb when asks the baby this question, but no harm when you asks, right?

Luckily, Dick understands what Alec asks, he giggles while waving his hands then he climbs on Alec’s shoulder and sits there, Dick becomes slightly blurr. Alec looks awe then he ruffles the boy’s head fondly, suprisingly he actually can touch him. Alec folds his jacket around his arm then walks through the Institude’s door, he feels a bit of nervous but no one looks at his way differently than normal day, so he takes his time to walk toward his room, luck on his side while no one stops him include his siblings

He changes clothes for the baby which ones he did buy before returning here, Alec feeds Dick with weaning food then cleans him again, they play with each other a little before both of them go to bed

Everyday in one week, Alec sneaks out his room to take foods, necessary supplies for Dick without anyone notice, victory to him

His peaceful can’t last long, here come Clary, she continues taking his siblings to dangerous missions without discussing with him first or reporting to the Clave, don’t make him wrong, he hates the Clave working’s ways but this is protocol to decrease any threats can come

He always comes back to his room upset and a bit of annoyed when his siblings and Clary disobeyed him, again and made trouble for him to clean after like right now, he is back to his room after listened to his mother’s lecture about how he was reckless, irresponsible eventhough he didn’t do anything beside protected their backs. But Arazel blesses him, right after he comes inside his room, Dick jumps right into his arms and hugs him as tight as his tiny chubby arms can. The baby even kisses him on his cheek and says to him through mindline

_“Welcome home, Da!”_

He hugs the baby back and gives a kiss on his forehead, say fondly

“I’m home, Richard”

Dick can communicate with him through mindline, he doesn’t mind anyway because of Silent Brothers. The boy tells him his name but nothing more. Although Alec wants to know more about this adorable baby but he can’t push the boy to hard

_———— Next night ————_

They are on Ops room, supervising demon’s activities around New York. Clary and her followers - now: Jace and Izzy, three of them trail inside and stop right to in front of Alec

“I need to meet Magnus Bane” - Clary says straight to the point

“High Warlock of Brooklyn? Why?”

“He can restore my memory, then I can know where The Mortal Cup is and I can save my mom” - she says eagerly

“You can’t give Valentine the Mortal Cup” - Alec says

“You only choose this part to hear?” - Clary demands

“I don’t care about you meet or don’t meet Magnus Bane but you can’t give it to Valentine”

“It can save my mom!” - she yells to his face, others start to look at their way

“I can’t let you”

“Alec, you can’t be so selfish! It’s about her mother!” - Jace joins his red head girlfriend - or crush

“As Head of the Institude I can’t let you do it” - he gives them a glare then turn back to the computer

“We haven’t done yet!” - Clary grabs his shoulder to turn him back, ignores Izzy’s warn

With a flash, the tip of an arrow presses to her throat, Alec glares her from above

“Don’t touch me” - he says warningly

“Alec!” - Jace drags Clary to behind his back and shoves Alec slightly on his chest

Before Alec can say anything, Izzy steps in between them, her hands on their chests

“Easy boys, first we find Magnus Bane, then think about the Mortal Cup later, okay?”

She rises his tone as if it’s a question but Alec and Jace know her as their back hand, it’s a statement

“Fine, where can we find him?” - Alec puts his arrow back to the quiver and glamour it as his bow

“Party at Pandemonium Club” - Clary answers him

“I think they only accept who invited” - Alec questions

“I have invitations” - Izzy winks

“Do I want to know?” - he rises his eyebrow

“They are -”

“No I don’t. Fine, let’s go” - he interrupts his sister

“No no, we need to dress suitably, back to your rooms and get dress, we will meet after 30 minutes on institude gate”

Izzy says that and takes Alec with her, his heart jumps to his throat when she steps inside but then he feels relief because Dick hide before they come. Alec stands quietly and let his sister choose clothes for him, not too out of casual: a fit black jean, a dimgray shirt suits perfectly, a black jacket and a black combat boot. Honestly it’s very good on him, but poor Alec doesn’t recognize that

30 minutes later, they meet again at the gate, bonus a mundane - Simon Lewis, he doesn’t hate this young man but he doesn’t like him either, Alec doesn’t like anyone easily, but maybe because of his expression, Simon doeasn’t want to interact with him, he can’t do anything about it, word is never his advangtage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said before, English is not my tongue language so there will be many mistakes both in pronoun and grammar, don't mad at me, please.... If you find any mistake, please write it down on comment and I am going to fix it  
> So how do you think??? Please leave me comments and kudos.... Thank you so much!


	3. Bonding time

Two days later, Maryse Lightwood comes back to the Institude, with reason ‘want to visit her children and do Clave’s works’, goes along with her is a blond Shadowhunter who transfers from Paris Institude, the blond young man feels his stare, he looks up and smile - a fake one like Alec always wears in official work, extands his hand and says

“I’m Sebastian Verlac, I tranfer from Paris Institude, documents confirm my tranfer will come to your desk soon”

“Welcome to New York Institude, I’m Alec Lightwood, Head of the Institude. Hope we will work well along” - Alec shakes the extanded hand

“Of course, sir”

“Just Alec, Sebastian”

“Alec then” - Sebastian smiles

They talk while walk from traning room to Ops room, Sebastian is opener than Alec so he carries most of the conversation. Only 2 weeks later, Sebastian already becomes part of New York Institude, with his kindness, others Shadowhunters see him as their family.

He talks with Valentine through the phone

“The plan is on progress”

“You did approach Lightwoods and Jace?”

“Yes, on their good side, Clarissa too”

“Very good son, time the Mortal Cup in our hand is not too far”

“Yes father, soon”

Sebastian hangs off the phone, eventhough he did tell his father he approaches the Lightwoods because of adventages for their plan, but he really takes interesting in them. Especially the brother, when the younger - Isabelle so easy to trick, the older one is harder, Alec Lightwood doesn’t trust anyone easily, you need to take long time and much effort to be one of his trusted. During the process of contact, he realized his father had many fatal mistakes with Alec, such as

\- He is a great leader if not too great

\- Not only a great leader but he is actually good at fighting, especially on archy, it is no exaggeration to say that he is one of the best Shadowhunters

\- He is really good at persuading others, Sebastian knows it through some meetings with the Downworlder that he attended

\- Beside one thing not really relate to fighting and political, Alec is a kind and warmhearted person eventhough he uses actions more than words

With all reasons above, he can say: Everyone has underestimated Alec: his siblings, a few Shadowhunters, Downworlders and of course Valentine is no exception. And it is a fatal mistake

Time for him go on mission with Lightwoods sibling, Jace and Clarissa are coming too, five of them have mission that have to destroy demon’s nest underground in abandoned station. It's really nothing too difficult, but since he has to pretend like a normal Shadowhunter, Sebastian has many limitations especially when he has to finish the task assigned by his father - not to let Jace and Clarissa get hurt, on the same time kill demons, even he is Jonathan, it's not that easy.

Three demons manage to sneak on his blind spot, Sebastian is too focus on make sure Jace doesn’t get hurt as well as Clarissa, and curses those demons and his father, can’t react on time. Then a figure jump in front of him, block a claw with one hand, other sinks the Seraph Blade inside one of three, makes it goes into ash, then this figure takes a side step but still block Sebastian behind, cuts off the other two’s head. Sebastian kills the last one which is sneaking on Isabelle without taking his eyes off the figure - Alec Lightwood. Alec exhales a hard breath then turns back to him, he shoves blades on their holders while looking up and down Sebastian for any injuries

“Are you good?” - he asks

“No harm, sir. But you are not” - he points to Alec’s left forearm, there is a cut on it, not to deep but still need an _iratze_ and bandage later

“An _iratze_ will heal it, no problem” - Alec doesn’t bother to glance at his wound but walk past Sebastian toward the other three

“All of you good?”

“Yeah, nothing too much, just scratches”

“Good, our mission is complete, time to back to institude”

“But I want to go to Magnus’s place! He knows something can help me!” - Clary glares at him

“Yeah, she’s right, I will go with her for safety” - Jace adds next

“I will go to club, tonight will be wasted if I spend it to sleep, bye hermano”

Before he can respond to them, they already walk away, leave him and Sebastian behind, Alec sighs and pinches his nose bridge, he inhales then slowly exhales to calm himself, after awhile he walks toward the exit

“Come Sebastian, we will go back to institude”

“You don’t use _iratze_?” - Sebastian asks while walks side by side with Alec

“Later” - he answers tiredly

“Let me then” - he takes out his stele and waits for Alec’s permission

Alec looks at him, quiet then pulls his shirt’s collar down a little for Sebastian draws the rune for him. Eventhough Jonathan is from Edom but he still takes body from Sebastian so of course he can use stele, but just some easy ones though

“Done” - he smiles

“Thank you, Sebastian”

“You’re welcome, Alec”

They come back to the institude 15 minutes later, both of them are exhausted but Alec still needs to write reports as well as listen to other’s reports, lead to left Sebastian one by his own, therefore Sebastian takes off to meet with his father. And this meeting doesn’t go well when he goes to there without Jace, his father uses practise as his excuse to rightfully tortured him, the man whips, stabs, cuts him and left marks on his skin. After satisfied, Valentine tells him go and continues their plan, Jonathan leaves and the day goes on.

Sebastian doesn’t usually practice with other Shadowhunters. The only person can keep up with him in sparing is Alec, Jace and Isabelle are good too but he doesn’t like their fighting style much, they are so urgent while Alec’s is so calm and calculated. So they spend time to spar with each other, bonding time though sparing shorten their distance, and Sebastian gives this man more respect day after day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It goes far from the canon, I know but I really want Alec is in where everyone respects him   
> And about Malec's scene in Pandemonium. honestly I'm very awful about romantic kind, so I really can't write the scene as good as it's in the canon  
> Hope you like this chapter! Please let me know your thoughts! <3

**Author's Note:**

> So, how do think about those ideas? Are those good? Please let me know how you think, you comments and thoughts help me so much!!!  
> I have love for both Alec and Dick, after read many fics about them, I think "Why not? Why don't I put them in same univer and make them happy?", and this fic appear  
> English is not my tongue language, so there're many mistakes, hope you guys don't mind so much


End file.
